Worth
by Cullen Creations
Summary: A twisted take on the traditional Alice and Jasper Meet story. What will happen when it isn't vampires that get in the way of their desires...it's humans? Rated Teen as a precaution.
1. The First Day

**Author's Note:** Hi, this is my first story here on this site. I have written for Fiction Press before, but this is my first true Fan Fiction.  
Constructive criticism is always welcome, and, of course, I hope everyone who reads this story rates, reveiws, and hopefully subscribes!

This story is written from both Jasper and Alice's POV's.  
Disclaimer; Of course, I don't own Jasper, Alice, or the Twilight saga. Don't rub it in.

* * *

**I sighed,** trying to make sense of the complicated floor plan on the map the school secretary had given me. The school was so much bigger than my old one, and a lot more complicated, too. The humans around me provided another, much stronger distraction. Though I had hunted only the night before, thirst still burned in the back of my throat. Finding my locker was going to be difficult, much less finding my first class.

I drew my hand back over my carefully spiked pixie-cut black hair, attempting to see through the thick crowds of students blocking my veiw. Even if I knew my way around the school, it would have been nearly impossible to get anywhere; being short definitely had its disadvantages. The fact that the people around me made their hearbeat and the blood coursing through their veins so painfully obvious didn't help me much, either.

Yep, Kingman High was nothing like my old high school had been. That was obvious from the moment that I rounded the corner and got my first full veiw of the school. I'd seen pictures, but never been here in person. My family had moved into town too close to the start of the school year for me to make it to the orientation or even have time to check out the school. Not even drive by it.

The place was all red brick, and pretty old. Trees were everywhere, enveloping it off from the main road. The parking lot was small and oddly shaped, filled with many old, new, beat up, and shiny cars, also filled to the brim with kids of all ages. A series of steps led the way up to two glass doored entrances to the school, both of which gave way to wide halls also filled with students. A sloping brick wall rounded the stairs off from the parking lot, where kids sat, pulling stupid stunts and catching up on their summer adventures.

My old school in Conneticut had been mainly made up of a squat, two story bulding, square parking lot, and little else. It was cold enough there that nobody cared about what the outside of the place looked like, so long as the inside was warm and toasty, not that it mattered much to me. Everything was strictly for practicality- the sloped, unappealing roof was designed to keep snow off it. The generator's hum was audible even from the front of the school. Everything was in the same bulding, so students could avoid going outside for snow at all. Their warm clothing also helped to mask their scent, making them easier to stand in comparison to the lightly dressed people here. The picture was a much diffferent one than this school.

Inside my old school, students had kept to simple laws. Seniors and juniors had rights to everything, while freshman and sophmores were forced into the hall edges to make way for the older students. It was cramped, but simple and direct. Here, everyone was mixed together, any and all lines between classes blurred. I had to fight just to keep from being crushed by the amount of people. Not to menton the fact that here, there were several buldings. I was currently in the main bulding, which held the main office, cafeteria, and most people's lockers. I struggled to keep the venom down my throat, fighting my urge to kill. I had never killed a human, and I certainly did not plan on starting now.

As I shoved lightly through the crowd, careful not to use too much force, I rechecked my schedule. My locker was somewhere on this floor, but I hadn't seen any lockers whatsoever. Taking a leap of faith, I scanned the crowd for a kind face. My eyes fell on a girl only a few inches taller than me. Straight brown hair fell to her shoulders, and she was navigating the halls with ease. Taking a deep breath, I prepared. Though she was about ten feet away, I caught up with her human standard quick pace in just a few strides. As I tapped her on the shoulder, she turned.

"Uh, hello, there," I said, trying to maintain my usual confidence. "My name's Alice, Alice Brandon. I'm new, and I have no clue where my locker is. Care to help?"

The girl looked me up and down. Her expression was shocked, but I couldn't say I blamed her. The yellow eyes were usually enough to make someone do a double take, if the rest of my appearance didn't do it. Her eyes were big and hazel, and there was kindness in them. "Uh…sure, kid. Where's your locker?" Her voice was suprisingly high and soothing, and I sighed in relief, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Somewhere on this floor, I believe."

"Oh, that'll be just up a ways and to the right, she said, pointing over the heads of the people surrounding us.

"Thanks, uh…" I realized that she hadn't supplied a name.

"Cynthia," the girl said with a smile. "Cynthia Reynolds."

"Thank you so much, Cynthia. You're a lifesaver." I smiled at her before she dissappeared into the crowd.

I sighed, reveling in this meeting. I had been able to control my thirst long enough to find my locker, not mention make a new friend without killing or even hurting them at all, all on my first day. That had to count for something, right?

* * *

**I struggled** to maintain my composure as I walked stiffly through the halls, avoiding the gazes and bodies of the students around me, careful not to brush up against them. It was simple, really. People usually gathered in packs around the History bulding's halls, just too close together. As long as you were able to get between two groups without cutting anyone off from their respective posse, you were golden. These kinds of things were important for someone like me to know. I nearly laughed out loud at how wary I needed to be.

The familiar school felt fresh and new, even though I knew that the most maintenance work done over the summer had been a fresh coat of paint. The scent of new clothing, cologne, and hair products was thick in the air, and proved my only distraction to the delicious human beings that buzzed around me, unsuspecting. Though I had never killed a student from my school in my two years of being here, I still never felt entirely comfortable. I had a feeling that my fellow students weren't too relaxed around me, either.

"JAZZ!" A sickeningly familiar voice rang out, and I groaned before recomposing my face into a ghost of a smile and turning towards the voice.

Maria was running up to me, her rusty red curls bobbing as she weaved through the crowds. She was unatturally tan, wearing too much makeup, and her skirt was just long enough for the dress code. Her deep brown eyes glinted with something- anger? Excitement? I knew I'd find out soon- but I had little time to ponder as she reached me, throwing her slender, orange arms around my waist. I stiffened at her touch, but knew that I would be able to hold my thrist back till lunch, at least.

Months of practice had improved my control.

"Hello, Maria," I said, but my voice was muffled as she burried her head into my chest, my face filling with her hair. I gasped at the scent, struggling as much as I could while careful to stay human and weak, attempting to break away without hurting her, but she held fast. A low growl rumbled in my chest, but I stifled it. I touched her as little as possible, shying away from her grip.

She looked up at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I was shocked, but not really concerned; Maria was never as giddy as this. She tended to be rather…stoic. Solid, strong, and a bit bitter. But, apparently, the first-day bug had bitten her along with everyone else.

Except me.

"What's your first class?" she asked, sounding rather businesslike. Her arms retracted from my torso. This I could deal with; minimal contact.

"History," I said, knowing that our schedules were nothing alike. Not that I had had anything to do with it, mind you.

Maria's eyes narrowed. She was never happy when she didn't get her way, and often then her bad side showed. _As if she has a good side, _I thought. "Well, that sucks. Why don't you skip with me?"

"No, Maria," I said. I relied on my classes as a break from her tempting scent. As overdone and annoying as she was, she still was human, still had veins filled with blood. Blood was blood, all the same.

Maria came a little closer to me, and I felt her scent draw nearer. I gulped, hearing the pulse of her blood. Just beneath her skin, so close. Not far. HE skin was thin, and I could see the blood pump through her blue veins, just underneath the delicate veil, so easily shredded…

"What was that?" she asked, her tone menacing. I felt annoyed at her glare. _I could kill you so, so easily, _I thought.

"I'm not skipping, Maria," I repeated, feeling uneasy at how she looked at me. I knew this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Yes, you are. Either that or I'm going to come into your class and get you myself."

I sighed. "Fine, okay, whatever," I said, giving in. Maria smiled smugly, and venom flowed freely into my mouth at her triumphant expression. With a confident bob of her head, she linked her arm into mine and began to walk towards the doors at the end of the hall. I followed obediently, feeling helplessly devoted to this demon of a girl.

Maria and I had been dating for just over fourth months now, and it had been the longest four months of my extensive vampire existance. Every moment with her was a moment of pain, of the urge to kill, of anger and of annoyance. Maria- pathetic, human, and oh so breakable -was completely ignorant to my vicious temperment. In her world, our relationship was perfect; I was considered to be quite good looking by the girls at Kingman High, and I did anything she said, which made me the perfect arm candy for her. Maria was pretty, I had to say that. Her personality was terrible, but her exterior was enough to make any teenage boy stop in his tracks. I dated Maria simply for the security it gave me. I was mainly a loner, and, by turning away every feminine advance, had people wary of me. Their emotions of disgust and insecurity around me had been too much, and, afraid that they would catch on, I decided to give in and do something to make myself appear more normal.

Bursting through the glass doors and into the courtyard, I looked up to the overcast skies above. Rain was coming in just a few hours, this I was sure of. I was glad, too- it made washing off the blood of my victims even easier. What a morbid thought. The summer had been relatively easy. Even though Maria did her best to get me to be with her during that dreaded, sunny time of the year, I had managed to come up with plenty of excuses for staying indoors.

Maria clung to my side as we headed down the stone stairs to the next building, where the cafeteria was located. Upon entering, I caught a whiff of something peculiar. It was unlike the human scent I was used to; it was something more.

Vampire.

My instinct was to growl, leaping through the crowds, tearing apart and thrashing and throwing things and people until I found this unseen enemy, but I knew that any such action would instantly draw attention to me, which, of course, was the last thing I wanted. My will, however, was not strong enough to prevent me from stopping. My sudden halt jerked Maria backwards, and she glared angrily at me, but I barely noticed. My eyes darted around me, looking for the creature, but I saw nobody with the telltale white skin and yellow eyes that I was looking for.

"Come onnnn, Jazzy!" Maria whined at me, tugging on my arm. Her prescence was annoying enough; now she was interrupting me when my life could very well be at stake. Without thinking much about it, I quickly turned to her.

"Maria, I think I forgot something at my locker. I'll catch up with you later."

"But you're not even going to class," Maria pointed out, pouting. She clung defiantly to my wrist.

"Yeah, uh…I need my wallet."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "We're going somewhere?"

"Yeah," I lied. Anything to get her away.

She wasn't buying it, I could tell by her face. "Where?"

"Umm…."

"Look, Jasper. You can make this easy, or you can make this hard. Either way, I'm not letting you leave my sights."

I scowled, tearing my arm from her grasp. Her emotions were radiant, first terrified, then furious. With pathetic human force, she attempted to grab my arm again, but I stood still.

"So you're going to make this difficult?"

I grimaced, not offering her a response.

"Fine," she said, and I noticed that her emotions had changed in the past few seconds. She was terribly angry. Suddenly, and without warning, she burst into tears. Loud, wet, sloppy sobs. Outlandish, obnoxious, and very, very Maria. "Jasper!" she wailed, and people around me all stopped to look. I was taken aback, but mostly disguted. It took a matter of seconds for me to realize what was happening.

"How could you do this? How? Why? I thought you loved me," she said, crocodile tears dripping down her face, running her mascara and streaking her foundation. "Am I not good enough? Do you need someone else?!"

"Maria?" A voice rang out, and I turned to see two girls dart forward, pushing through the crowd. One had straight blonde hair, the other, dusty brown waves. I recognized them as Ebony and Thalia, two of Cynthia's best friends. Ebony grabbed Maria's shoulder, getting between her and me. "What's going on?"

"He…Jasper…I…he…" She choked out before giving up, shaking her head as her piercing wail tore through the corridor. Now everyone in the hall was watching the fake spectacle.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Hissed ebony through gritted teeth, her green eyes firey as waves of hatred flowed off her.

"Nothing," I snapped, and quickly brushed past her and through the crowd, knocking people out of my way. Away from the mass, I felt more at ease. The scent of human blood thinned, and I could think more clearly now about my enemy. Even with what had just happened, an event that I knew I would pay dearly for later, I could focus on nothing else.

And then, I saw her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? So?! Did you like it? I really hope so. Please reveiw, and make suggestions. Criticize! Point out my little problems! Make me feel inferior! Anything that gives me inspiration, I'm up for. I hope to update soon. Talk to you later!


	2. Discovered

**Author's Note: **I'm glad that everyone who reveiwed is enjoying this so far. Please grant me your mercy if I fail to update very quickly. I edit a lot, and my chapters tend to be....well, _long. _:D  
I have also been inspired by another story I've been reading (I'll try to post the link and or title in the next chapter, it's an alice and jasper FanFic titled, What We Need the Most Is Eachother, I believe...) to come up with little votes for help with the story. It seems like a lot of fun, so if I get stuck, I will turn to you guys for help! (:

Hope you enjoy this installment.

* * *

_Jasper._

She was the most **beautiful **thing I had ever, ever laid my cold, evil eyes on.

Obviously a vampire, her frame was impossibly tiny, her features small. Her hair was jet black and short, spiked precisely in every direction, looking oddly feminine when coupled with her icy white skin and full red lips. She was dressed colorfully, in a purple sundress and black sandals, sparkling earings dangling from her earlobes, reflecting against her big, topaz-hued eyes. I drew a breath involuntarily, and it caught in my throat. I could not even poise for attack. My instincts were shot. _Pixie,_ I thought, _Beautiful pixie. _

In the same instant, I heard a gasp, a low huff, the sound of someone prepared to attack. I turned to the sound, venom pulsing through my veins, my eyes widening and lips pulling back over my perfect white teeth in an unconcious response, waiting for my attacker, and saw something completely different.

It was Mrs. Recrane, our vice principal, bustling toward me at an abnormally slow place, even by human standards. It was almost ten seconds before I was finlly confronted by her massive figure, cloaked in a blue wool suit. "Mr. Hale," she sneered at me. She was tall, almost as tall as I was, but at least three times as wide. Cat style glasses cloaked her deep-set, narrow eyes, perched upon her grutesquely large nose. Still, though, her words cut to the thick. I was still not used to that name. My real name, at least, in my human time, had been Whitlock. However, I'd met a female vampire, named Rosalie, and her mate, Emmett, on my travels. We'd grouped together for protection, and, since she and I looked alike, our cover story was that we were sister and brother, so I took on her last name, Hale.

I ignored her, straining to catch a glimpse of the beautiful pixie again, edging around her form. But she held still. "To my office, please," she said, narrow eyes narrowing to the point where they were slits in her peachy face.

I followed obligingly, taking the opportunity to search again for the girl, but she was long gone. I had only caught a fraction of her beauty, but still I was sure that it would be forever in my memory.

`~*~`

I sat in the Vice Principlal's office a few minutes later, sunken awkwardly in one of the two old, cracked leather armchairs that faced her big metal standard desk. The room was painted an off shade of off white, peeling in some places, with bright red trim. Pots of fake plants and tiny china figurines littered her windowsill and the tops of her tall, gray metal filing cabinets that flanked almost one entire wall. There were a few ornate picture frames on her desk, but they were all facing her, so I had no idea what pictures were in them, or if there were any at all. The room smelled grossly of floral air freshener and stale crackers.

"Mr. Hale," she said again. I was really wishing she'd stop saying that. I could have felt her disdain for me a mile away.

"Mrs. Redcrane," I responded.

He shifed in her desk chair, her red-painted lips pulled into a tight line. "I find it hard to believe that you were the genesis of this disturbance in the halls today. But my advisors and witnesses tell me otherwise. Do tell; did you cause that crowd?"

"Technically, no. But I must admit, I was present at the time of its formation." I hoped this vague explanation would sate Mrs. Recrane's thirst for justice, at least for now. I could focus on nothing but the vampire I'd seen. My nails dug into the worn leather of the chair, and I felt a satisfaction as the fabric gave and popped beneath my fingers. I focused on sending out a calming, forgiving aura in the room, hoping to settle down Mrs. Redcrane's annoyance and get the meeting over with. The tight lines on her face softened, but only slightly.

"Well, then. I truly hope that we don't have to have another discussion like this. I don't want any trouble from you for the rest of the marking period, if not the entire year."

"Yes, Mrs. Redcrane."

"Now, get to class." I stood all too eagerly and darted out of the room and into the cramped main office, stealing into the hallway, without even caring that I had no late pass for first period.

* * *

_Alice._

I had found my locker and first period class with minimal difficulty. Only one time had I found my progree hindered; when I had smelled another vampire.

I was living with my loose coven, me the odd one out, with three friends of mine who were sisters; Tanya, Kate, and Irina. They were kind enough to let me into their famly, but since none of them cared to have a normal human life, I was the only one who went to school, and, I had presumed, the only vampire there. But this proved not to be so.

I had smelled another vampire in the halls, though I hadn't seem him. Now that I was free with a little time between first and second period, I ducked into a nearby girl's bathroom, and, locking myself in a stall, I pressed my hands against the hard plastic wall of the cubicle, focusing on my future.

The rest of the day seemed relatively uneventful; I saw myself baking perfect cookies in Cooking, getting a 95 on the following week's pop Algebra quiz, meeting another girl and her twin brother, and…**having a vision**?

I saw myself having a vision in English class. I had never had a vision of myself having a vision before. It was…weird. I was used to seeing myself in my visions, but this was almost like watching someone on tv watching tv, only I couldn't see what they were watching.

Still, my expression faltered. I'd spent years perfecting my ability to maintain my composure even in the most crazy of visions, and so the fact that I had slipped up at this one meant it had to be extensively signifigant. And, since I had English fourth period, there was little time for me to wait.

Right then, the bell rang. I was late for second period.

Now, why couldn't I have seen that?

`~*~`

The morning passed slowly, and I felt even more bored than I usually did at school. I had foreseen the better part of my day, so nothing was a true surprise. The only thing that I couldn't wait for was fourth period. It had me on the edge of my seat. By the time I got there, I was so jittery I could barely walk in a straight line. There had been no indicator of a time in my vision, so I had no idea when exactly the vision would strike.

I sat, waiting, practically bouncing in my seat. As much as I tried to stay incognito, I got weird glances from students all around the classroom. The teacher, thankfully, ignored me.

It was about two thirds of the way through the period when it happened. I felt the feeling of everything around me drifting away, back; I was having a vision. Everything else dissappeared.

And I saw **him**.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; obviously a vampire, but no doubt the most magnificant god of a subject I had ever laid eyes on. His honey blonde hair curled around his angular, handsome face, his maroon eyes full of an unreedable emotion. He was tall and lean, but muscular. He looked…uncomfortable. Wary. I then saw myself. I was sitting at some kind of counter, and the creature walked in. I watched as I jumped off the stool I sat on and walked over to him.

A quick exchange of words, and I held out my hand. He took it, we walked out.

Next thing I knew, I saw a group of vampires. _Family, _a voice said to me, though it didn't make any sense. I saw woods, clouds, rain...it was raining outside the place...then a dead human. A white, modern mansion, nestled in the woods. The bautiful vampire in the family, me, and another face, strangely familiar, among the family's....

Just as quickly as the vision had come on, it was immeadeately over, but I had remembered perfectly every veiwable detail. My main focus now was on the first thing I'd seen- my more recent future. I'd seen the god of an immortal in the family with me, so it was imperative I focused on my vision of meeting him first. I tried to make sense of what I had seen, doodling a quick sketch in my notebook to analyze. In the vision, I was wearing what I was wearing today, so this event had to be in the near future. The sun was high, indicating that it was sometime around noon. Probably lunch.

But I had never seen that place before, and besides, I'd planned not to leave the campus that period. Lunch was next period. I had to figure this out fast.

Without thinking much, I quickly raised my hand. My sudden movement made the boy next to me jump like a frightened animal, but I barely noticed. "Yes, Mrs. Brandon?" The teacher deadpanned. He was a middle aged man, wearing a plaing shirt and matching black tie, rimless glasses, and a bored expression. The kind of person who did the same thing, every day. Boring.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I said a little too loudly. If I had been…A) A human, and B) paying attention to everyone's immature reactions, I would have blushed.

"Can you wait till the end of the lesson, at least?" He asked. His voice sounded like a mumble, even at top volume.

"Um, not really. It's a…a girl thing." A few boys snickered, and I felt five or so pairs of embarassed female eyes land upon me.

"Oh, yes, well. Uh. Go ahead, then," he muttered, then picked up where he left off as I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the clasroom.

I ran straight down the hall, passing two sets of bathrooms and numerous doors, up the half stairs onto the second level, my sandals squeaking upon the linoleum tile, and out the doors into the coutryard of the school. People from the first lunch period were out there, eating, laughing, and chatting wildly. I quickly sat down and focused on my mission, reconjuring up the images in my mind as I pulled out the piece of paper I'd drawn the diner on.

The walls were painted pale blue, the trim and baseboard a dark wood. It looked like some kind of old café or bar, redone for more modern tastes. I had no idea what the people in it looked like, because my eyes were only for the mysterious vampire.

"Jasper," I breathed, suprising myself. I grinned. So, this god had a name.

The café had a polished bar counter, and black stools and booths. The front was all glass windows, awnings and all, with two tables outside. There wasn't much else to draw on, so I thought harder. _Outside the window, _I thought, _maybe you'll get something from that. _

This was difficult, as my veiw to the front of the café was only for a few seconds before _Jasper _came in and all thoughts shifted to him, rendering any attempts at focusing on other parts of the vision completely useless. I had to think hard.

I focused with intense force, attempting to make clear the fuzzy lines at the edges of my vision, but it was excruciatingly difficult. My sight split into two images and then back to one with my concentration until finally I grasped just enough purchase on my future to make out a few feeble words;

_Jane's Ice, _The sign across the street read. This was good, very good; this was progress.

Now, I just had to find my way there.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So? Did you like? I like this chapter better than the first. It took me longer, though, because it mentions a lot of family ties that I kind of can't screw up now because it would prove to be seriously bad later...Forgive me for any mistakes I've made. I decided late to change Jasper's last name to Hale over Whitlock, and to make Rosalie part of his coven, and, later, Emmett. This is one seriously messed up story. (: Reveiw and rate, as always, please?


End file.
